Tal Vez
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes, Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo, Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable, Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable, Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, Tal vez debemos recomenzar, Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar, Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar. es una historia G!P, leer bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**One-Shot Faberry**

**Tal vez **

Quinn y yo éramos la pareja perfecta, nuestro amor brotaba hasta por lo poros de nuestra piel, eso es lo que la gente siempre nos decia, que el amor que nos teníamos podía verse de aquí hasta la china, y era verdad pero poco a poco todo lo que sentíamos se fue muriendo.

Dormíamos en la misma cama, a lado de la otra, pero era como si fuéramos dos desconocidas, la cama que debería ser cálida, era cada vez más fría, la rutina se volvió pesada, nos casamos muy enamoradas pero después de estar casadas 6 años, todo se volvió flojo, ya no había esa chispa que nos había unido, cada vez nos sentíamos más lejos.

Más de una ocasión peleamos por estupideces, por una casa que ni alcanzo, pero la único forma de saber que una le importábamos a la otra, pero las peleas eran cada vez más seguidos, muchos reclamos de cosas de no valían la pena, hiriéndonos con palabras que decíamos que nos dolían.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor no podían creer lo que estaban pasando con nosotras, no creían que todo lo que habíamos construido y por lo que habíamos pasado, se estuviera terminando de esta manera.

Lo que siempre me reclamaba era que nunca estaba en casa, que me importaba más mi carrera que nuestro matrimonio, tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de nosotras, le propuse tener un bebe, y su respuesta fue que no, y volvió a lo mismo que como quería tener un bebe, si nunca estaba en casa.

No lo niego me dolió, porque estaba por cumplir los 29 años y yo quería formar una familia, pero también no podía dejar de pensar que era verdad, mi ausencia en casa pesaba y pesaba mucho, así que no insistí en eso.

Después de es las cosas siguieron más tensas que antas, en más de una ocasión estuve tentada a pedirle el divorcio pero algo que detenía, y siempre lo desechaba.

La verdad es que en la intimidad las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho, en esas ocasiones aprovechaba para amar su cuerpo, si ya no tenía su amor, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, las dos lo disfrutamos y lo sabía, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Si sé que pensara pero aunque las cosas estaban si de mal, nunca dejamos de hacer el amor, siempre estábamos juntas lo que el tiempo nos permitía.

Pero ya no podía tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, las cosas ya no caminaban, le he citado hoy en este bar para decirle que es mejor que nos separemos, estoy aquí desde hace 10 minutos, es el mismo bar donde nos conocimos.

Volteo y la veo llegar llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, se ve hermosa me logra ubicar y camina hacia ami, logro distinguir un brillo en sus ojos pero no es el porqué, llega a mi lado y me da un beso en los labios, siento mi corazón acelerarse por lo ocurrido.

–**siento el retraso, pero tuvo un asunto que resolver**-me dice sonriendo

–**No te preocupes**-le sonrió de vuelta

–**Ya estoy aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-**me pregunta, mientras pide un vaso de agua al Bartender

–**Mira Quinn, esto no es fácil para mí, nuestra relación no está bien, y creo que lo mejor es separarnos-**le suelto, ella tomo un sorbo de su agua, pero no me mira ni dice nada, lo cual no es buena señal

– **¿Te quieres divorciar?-**pregunta, pero sin mirarme

–**si… digo no, no lo sé Quinn, no lo sé… siento que es lo mejor, pero no lo sé-**me encojo de hombros

– **¿Ya no me amas?-**me vuelve a preguntar, pero sigue sin mirarme, lo cual me desespera

–**no lo sé Quinn, solo sé que casi siempre estamos paleando-**le contesto **–todo lo que teníamos se ha vuelto rutina, todo es monótono para nosotras, estoy muy confundida-**le confieso

– **¿Tienes a otra?-**me pregunta, pero noto cierto dolor en su tono

–**no, jamás te haría eso-**contesto segura

Después de mi respuesta, nos quedamos en silencio es que verla así, algo en me dice que no debería decirle esto, que podemos recuperar lo que teníamos, solo nos falta algo, el silencio era doloroso para mí, no se para ella, pero para mí lo era, ella no me miraba su mirada estaba perdida, yo no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras el silencio estaba entre las dos, el presentador del bar, salió para anunciar que la banda invitada esa noche ya empezaría con el concierto.

–**Buenas noches a todos-**saludo **–esta noche se presentará con nosotros la banda Cuisillos-**hablo, y todos aplaudieron **–nos compartirán su más reciente éxito, con ustedes Cuisillos-**presento y la banda salió.

Yo estaba bebiendo de mi whisky después de decirle todo y ser honesta, ella no me había mirada ni dirigido alguna palabra, estaba como pensativita, pero lo que más me sorprendía es que en ningún momento había pedido algo de alcohol, y en ella era raro, porque cuando pasaba algo tenso siempre con una copa lograba calmarse.

Las notas se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar, la música empezó a penetrar en mis oídos.

– _está muriendo nuestro amor por culpa del rencor,_

_Hicimos desaparecer la magia del ayer,_

_No le tuvimos compasión a la ilusión que nos unió,_

_Hoy navegamos por las aguas de la confusión,_

_Hiriéndonos con un silencio más grande que el sol,_

_Nos desafiamos sin saber que hay tantas cosas que perder,_

_Quien lo iba a decir, quien lo iba a creer._

La primera estrofa de la canción me descoloco, era como si estuviera escrita para lo que Quinn y yo estábamos pasando, todo describía perfectamente lo que vivíamos.

_Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes, _

_Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo, _

_Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable, _

_Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable, _

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, _

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar, _

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar._

En esta estrofa mire de reojo a Quinn, que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero ella se voltio para quedar frente a frente, verla así bajo las luces del lugar, me hacía ver a la misma Quinn que conocí hace años, en su mirada podía ver tristeza reflejada en ella.

_Como encontrar en la rutina un poco de emoción, _

_Como robarle una sonrisa a nuestro mal humor, _

_Nos olvidamos de soñar cada mañana al despertar, _

_Quien lo iba a pensar, _

_Quien lo iba a imaginar._

Todo la canción se parecía a lo que hemos vivido en estos meses, todo era exactamente igual, mirando a la mujer que tenía enfrente, estaba sintiendo lo que lo de separarme ya no lo quería, la mire y ella a mí, sentí una emoción y sus ojos brillaron con algo que no lograba descifrar.

_Tú y yo, los amigos los amantes,_

_Los enamorados locos que hoy se miran de reojo,_

_Tú y yo, la pareja inseparable,_

_Ese amor interminable que hoy parece desechable,_

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar,_

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar,_

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar._

La estaba mirando ella me devolvía la mirada, estaba perdiéndome de nuevo en esa mirada verde amelada, era exactamente como la primera vez que la vi, cuando me miro por primera vez, y la sonrisa que me daba en este momento era igual, poco a poco fui acercando mi mano al rostro de mi aun esposa, pose mi mano en su mejilla, la acaricie despacio sintiendo la suavidad de esta, la miraba a los ojos poco a poco me fui acercando al igual que ella.

_Tal vez solo se trata de hablar, _

_Tal vez debemos recomenzar, _

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar, _

_Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar, _

_Uhhhhh._

La última estrofa se dejaba escuchar y estamos a escasos centímetros de nuestros rostros, entonces le sonreí como ya no lo hacía, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

–**Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a besar…-**le susurre antes besarla como nunca, demostrándole todo lo que aun sentía por ella

–**Tal vez hoy nos volvemos a enamorar…-**me susurro al separarnos **–vamos a casa-**me propuso, yo solo asentí.

_Y solo tal vez… íbamos a ser felices._

**The End…**

**N2:**

Este es un pequeño One-Shot que se titula con el nombre de la canción _**Tal Vez de Cuisillos**_, para los que no la conocen es música de banda, así es conocida aquí en México, espero les guste.

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&Severely: 3_


	2. Chapter 2: Regalo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**One-Shot Faberry**

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez (Continuación)<strong>

Deje el dinero que debía, y las dos salimos rápidamente de ahí, tomamos el primer taxi que encontramos, era exactamente igual que la primera vez que nos vimos, que hablamos y que salimos prácticamente corriendo del bar dirigiéndonos en ese entonces a su departamento, solo que esta vez íbamos a nuestro hogar.

Estábamos en la parte trasera, no dejábamos de besarnos y tocarnos, al parecer sea lo que sea que estábamos perdiendo, estaba floreciendo de nuevo, pero había algo en su olor y sabor que me hacían excitar de una manera que nunca me había pasado, besaba su cuello haciendo que de su hermosa boca rosada salieran suspiros.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestra casa, le pague al taxi y entramos a trompicones a la casa, porque no podíamos dejar de besarnos, cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, las dos nos encontrábamos sin ninguna prenda que nos separara de sentir nuestras pieles.

Poco a poco la fui recostando, me puso sobre ella y la bese de nuevo, mientras mis manos estaban en sus piernas acariciándolas, y las de ella se encontraban en mi espalda, e iban bajando poco a poco hasta situarse en mi trasero el cual apretó, cuando le mordí el pulso de su cuello, seguí bajando mis besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos, eso hermosos senos blancos con sus pezones rosaditos, de los cuales era adicta, los bese tiernamente para después meterme uno en mi boca donde chupe y mordí haciendo que se retorciera de placer bajo de mí, mientras sentía sus uñas en mi espalda.

Cuando termine con un pecho, me fui con el otro hacer el mismo procedimiento, mientras mi mano bajo hasta su centro donde me pude dar cuenta que estaba completamente mojada y era por mí, por mi toque, por mis besos, por mí y nada más que por mí.

Empecé acariciarla ahí en su centro, dos de mis dedos de posaron encima de ese pequeño montículo de carne, que estaba completamente erecto y fuera de su capullito, lo acaricie despacio haciendo que mi mujer se retorciera y empezará a gemir fuertemente, sin que me diera cuenta ella había bajado su manos, y con ellas había tomado mi miembro completamente erecto, empezó a masajearlo haciéndome gemir, es que Quinn era un experta en hacerme sentir así, mientras ella me seguía acariciando mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo, me estaba haciendo perder la conciencia, me estaba matando.

–**me estas matando-**le dije

–**Lo sé-**me contesto agitadamente **–te necesito-**me suplico

Al escucharla decir eso, no quería hacerla esperar, por lo que me acomode entre sus piernas, tome mi pene entre mis manos y pase la cabecita entre los pliegues calientes de mi mujer que al sentirlo se retorció bajo de mí, dirigí mi miembro a la entrada de mi chica, y poco a poco fui entrando en ella, vi su rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

– **¿Estas bien?-**le pregunte, quería saber para empezar a moverme sin lastimarla

–**Sí, muévete-**me ordeno

Y así lo hice empecé bombear de adentro hacia afuera, la penetraba firmemente pero suave, era una delicia estar dentro de ella, se sentía completamente cálido, seguía moviéndome dentro de ella, ella me apretaba el trasero haciendo que entrara más dentro de ella, y a mí me encantaba .

Casi ya no podía moverme porque sus paredes me empezaban apretar, y era una sensación maravillosa, seguí bombeando, hasta que sentí como se contraía su interior y apretaba a mi pene fuertemente, y ella soltaba un gran gemido y mi nombre salió de us hermosos labios, yo me moví unas dos veces más hasta que llegue y descargue toda mi esencia dentro de ella, caí encima de Quinn cansada.

Nunca me salí de ella, quería quedarme así con ella, sentí como ella relajaba su respiración que estaba agitada.

– **¿No piensas salir de mi?-**me pregunto, yo solo negué **– ¿Por qué no?-**me miro

–**Porque quiero estar así dentro de ti, siempre**-le miro a los ojos

–**Rach, amor…-**me llama, y cuando lo hace me doy cuenta de algo

–**Quinn yo… yo no use nada-**digo saliendo de ella y giro para dejarme caer en la cama

– **¿De qué hablas?-**me pregunta y voltea verme yo tengo las manos en la cara

–**De que no use nada, nada de protección Quinn-**le decia y ella me miraba confundida **–me refiero a que tu no estas con las anticonceptivas**-le recuerdo ella me mira **– ¿recuerdas? La doctora te las suspendió, y ahora no hemos usado nada-**le explico, ella me mira y sonríe **–no estas preocupada ¿Por qué?-**le pregunto, ella me sonríe de nuevo y toma mi mano y se la lleva a su abdomen plano

–**Porque no es necesario-**me sonríe, al sentir donde estaba mi mano mis ojos se abrieron grandemente

–**estas… estas… ¿estas embarazada?-**pregunte con un hilo de voz

–**sí, estoy esperando un bebe**-me confirmo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

–**un bebe, un bebe nuestro-**le acariciaba el vientre

–**si un bebe nuestro-**me confirmo

– **¿Cuándo te enteraste?-**le pregunto

–**Ese fue el motivo por el que llegue tarde, fui a recoger los resultados de los análisis-**me informo

–**lo siento Quinn, está por pedirte el divorcio y mira esto, un bebe-**le sonrió, estoy feliz

–**no te preocupes, es normal que lo llegaras a pensar, hemos dejado de hacer tantas cosas, pero podemos arreglarlo, solo tenemos que darnos tiempo de todo para todo y poner prioridades, y ahora la prioridad de las dos es este ser que está creciendo dentro de mí-**me mira con amor

–**Te amo Quinn-**le confieso

–**yo también te amo-**me dice

–**te prometo que desde ahora intentare pasar más tiempo aquí, contigo con nuestro bebe, si no es posible entonces dejare ese trabajo que me ha traído muchos problemas-**le contaba

–**No, Rachel no puedes hacer eso-**me dijo **–tu amas estar en Broadway siempre ha sido tu sueño estar donde has llegado-**me sonrió

–**sí, ese era mi sueño, pero lo conseguí, ahora mi único sueño eres tú y mi bebe-**le sonrió **–te amo y te amare siempre mi amor-**le beso

–**yo también mi morena-**me vuelve a besar.

El ese beso se volvió más pasional donde rienda suelta a otra entrega de almas, donde nos convertimos una vez más en una sola.

_**POV Nadie**_

Ahora solo esperar que les deparaba el mañana, y el futuro ahora no solo era ellas si no que había un pequeño ser creciendo dentro del vientre de la rubia, un pequeño ser que venía a unirlas más un lazo que no se podría romper jamás.

_Tal vez este no es el final, si no el comienzo de su familia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>N2:<strong>_

Este un pequeño regalito para los que leyeron mi one-shot, asi que sin más los dejo.

Espero comentarios por favor, si les gusta o no, no importa solo comenten.

¡Nos vemos!

_Shion&Severely: 3_


	3. Disculpa

Disculpa

Me quiero disculpar con Gore, Guest y a todas las lectoras que leyeron este fic que no son fanáticas G!P, les pido que me disculpen por juraría que lo había puesto, pero después leí y me percate que había sido en otra de mis historias, y bueno… lo siento U.U, a sido un error mío, y se con eso no quito el trauma, pero en verdad espero que me disculpen.

Me despido bastante apenada por esto, nos vemos, y no se que mas decir…

Adiós

_Shion&Severely: 3_


End file.
